1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic method such as an electrophotographic copying machine, an electrophotographic printer (for example, a laser beam printer, and a light emitting diode (LED) printer), a facsimile machine, and a word processor. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus of which a process cartridge is configured to be removable from a main body of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 08-220824 is configured such that a process cartridge can be withdrawn from a main body of the apparatus. In this conventional image forming apparatus, the cartridge is supported on an elevating plate which moves back/forth and up/down in synchronization with a side cover, via a two-staged retractable guide member. When a side cover is opened, the cartridge is elevated from an image forming position to a withdrawing position, which allows a user to withdraw the cartridge directly from the image forming apparatus. Accordingly, attachment/detachment of various equipments and removal of a jammed paper sheet have become possible by moving the cartridge to a specific position including a stop position.
However, in the above-described art, since the cartridge is supported on an elevating plate, even when placed at the image forming position, the cartridge is not precisely positioned, so that a precise positioning of the cartridge in image formation has been demanded with respect to a main body having high rigidity.